Requiem of Eternal Destiny
by Forbidden Angel Ciel
Summary: A Death Note/Gundam SEED Destiny Crossover set after the events of Death Note. Includes Character Driven plot aspect from GSD and the Drama & Suspense from Death Note. Rated T for the stories of both anime, please enjoy! Light gets to pilot a Mobile Suit!


_**Requiem of Eternal Destiny – A Death Note / Gundam SEED Destiny Crossover Fan Fiction.**_

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Death Note nor do I own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. All characters and references to any of the three series are owned by the rightful creators of those three series. This is just a fan fiction as a work of art and fun for me to express my skill with this kind of thing due to roleplaying. I do not claim ownership of any character in this story except for Hikaru Lyoko Kimimoto and I also claim ownership of this fan fiction, due to myself being its author. All Original Characters created by myself are also owned by me, but the majority of them only play minor roles in this story.

**Note from the Author ~ Vuxarukirii**

The reason I wrote this fan fiction, or at least started it, is that I have recently seen episodes of Death Note and started to love it, but I have seen all of Gundam SEED and Destiny, but I wondered, since I got the gist of the end of the series from friends and such, what if Light escaped Mu (referred to as 'Tojihon' in this fan fiction) and entered the World of Gundam SEED/Destiny, and L was alive in this world as well. With his mentality, Light could be a powerful Mobile Suit pilot like Kira Yamato, and possess the intellect of Lelouch from Code Geass or the decisiveness and skill with logic that L Lawliet posesses. Since Death Note seems to have a lot of action and drama in it, while Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny focused on the characters, what if those aspects were combined, it would make a far better fan fiction crossover of Death Note and Gundam SEED Destiny. So I hope you take the time to read this fan fiction entirely, but be aware of something concerning this fan fiction; it is just something to alieviate my boredom and stress from high school, but I intend to greatly put my heart into it, especially with the Term 3 School holidays approaching fast and as of such, exams and assignments being due. So this is Vuxarukirii telling you, please enjoy. I seriously needed to find something better to say, don't you think?

* * *

Light Yagami groaned with agonizing boredom as he wandered the plane between the Human World, Shinigami World, Heaven and Hell, the shifting grey mists and the white sky with black clouds, his just punishment for using a Death Note. _"Damn that Ryuuk, how dare he kill me! But then again, he did say he would kill me"_ Light thought, as he slashed at the mist with his hand, revealing a silver pen that was on the sepia toned dirt of this world which he wandered. He smiled as he recalled the thousands of names he wrote in the Death Note that Ryuuk had dropped from the Shinigami World to the Human World.

But then he wondered, how the damn hell would he be able to get out of this accursed plane and then return to the Human World, but then he spun around when he heard footsteps, which he recognised as someone he knew in this plane, someone he hated for his mockery of Light due to Light attempting to become "the god of A New World". "**Hello, Masato... here to mock me again?"** said Light, as the person he was talking about emerged from a thick part of the mist that covered this plane of eternal spiritual damnation, but only a few knew the name of this plane and Light was one of those few.

Tojihon, the name of this plane, which was a joke at the expense of those who lived in this plane, which was the Japanese word for "Bound Book", which related to them, being bound to this plane due to having used a Death Note. **"Nothing, Light, just that, have you heard of the big news? A way to escape this plan" **Masato said, sounding sincere but only Light or Masato would be able to tell if Masato was lying or not. "**What are you talking about, Masato?"** Light asked, careful in choosing his words, knowing full well how much of a gossip Masato was.

"**I am talking about- wait, never-mind, just look for a kid named Hikaru. You can't miss him, he has cat ears and a tail and looks like he is 14 years of age"** Masato responded, actually appearing surprised by the way Light was clueless to what was probably currently big news in the plane of Tojihon. "**You are telling me that there is a 14 year old with cat like features existing on this plane? You are damn well have to be kidding me, how is a kid that young supposed to have used a Death Note? Better yet, is he even human?!"** Light exclaimed, surprised by this turn of events, a way to escape Tojihon! But then again, Masato could actually still be lying.

"**The fact of matter is that this kid, he never actually used a Death Note! He says he just found himself on this plane one day, wondering how he got here"** said Masato, leaving a pause for Light to respond in, with which Light responded to by saying "**When did he get to this plane? He cannot have been here for a while like you and I have, but if he only recently got to this plane, he cannot have already found a way to escape this godforsaken world"**. Light was eager to escape this plane and he had forgotten how long he had been here in this plane as no one actually measured time in this world, but then he stopped for a moment, realising that time in this plane had changed his personality greatly. "**To tell you the truth, he only arrived a few 'days' ago, but there seems to be some strange feel about him. A form of wisdom beyond his years similar to your 'L' yet he seems to have the aura of a 'healer' about ****him as well, along with his eyes shimmering with a sparkling colour. And his eyes are totally different colours but they contrast with each other as well" **Masato said, sighing and then said "**I might as well get some rest at my 'house'. See you next time, or not, but it depends if you try to find Hikaru or not"**.

Masato left in the direction of where he came from in the mists of Tojihon, but then his voice called out to Light "**He's probably at the Memory Plains, you do know where that is, don't you?"**. "**Yes, I do! Thanks for the information, Masato!"** Light shouted back, but there was no response, and Light sighed and vanished into the mist of the plane of Tojihon. Although, a few hours later though suffering from slight exhaustion, Light arrived at the Memory Plains, a region of Tojihon that was very different to the make up of the rest of Tojihon, not filled with the regular despairing feel about the rest of Tojihon, but the Memory Plains were basically the only patch of grass in hell, if that form of expression for this description of the Memory Plains. The mist was very thin here, and there was much more colour in these plains than the rest of the plane of Tojihon, yet there was still the lingering feel of despair, just more subtle than the outright feel of the rest of the plane.

Light always liked to come here, to relieve the constant despair that latched onto him when he wasn't here, and he noticed that there was a presence here, and it felt like it was waiting for him, and yet he felt like this was a normal occurrence, but Light wondered why he was thinking about it that way. Then he heard a voice in his head, which told him,"_Greetings, Kira. Or should I call you Light Yagami?"_, but there was no mocking hint to the speaker's voice, but was instead welcoming him to this area. "**Who are you? Are you Hikaru?"** Light said, trying to figure out the source of the voice, but then a figure appeared in front of him out of freezing vapour. "**Yes, I am. I am Hikaru Lyoko Kimimoto"** said the figure, identifying himself as the person who Light was looking for. **"So, you are the Hikaru everyone is talking about?"** said Light, wondering what to say next, but he was surprised greatly when Hikaru held up a Death Note, but this looked totally different, in that the white and black colours were inverted, meaning it was a white book with black text. **"You have been saying you never even touched a Death Note, and yet you are here!"** Light exclaimed, grabbing at the white Death Note, but Hikaru nimbly dodged Light's attempting to steal the Death Note from him.

"**Why in the name of Etheria are you trying to steal my Book of Fate?"** asked Hikaru, as he put the book away in the bag strapped to his back. **"Etheria? Book of Fate? What on earth are you talking about?"** exclaimed Light, confused about what Hikaru was talking about, yet it seemed familiar for an unknown reason. **"Think of the Death Note as a negative, and the Book of Fate as a positive, opposites, the Death Note causes death, the Book of Fate causes life. Death Notes are owned by Shinigami, but the Books of Fate are given to the Shinryoku, by our goddess, Gaia"** said Hikaru, smiling as the despair of the area seemed to lighten even more. **"Gaia, the first divinity in Greek mythology? Also known as Mother Nature, a titan who created the rest of the titans, and gave protection to Zeus from Kronos? And what are Shinryoku, but Shinryoku is Japanese for "Divine Power". That doesn't make any sense to me so far"** Light said angrily, getting confused with these turn of events, yet also curious.

Hikaru just smiled and said **"Yes, she is the same, although I am not sure about the things you said about Greek whatever it was, but then again, it has been more than 500 years since the great war that banished technology from Etheria and when magic entered our world"**, but before Light could respond, Hikaru continued by saying **"Be aware, although I can help you escape this plane, you can not return to your own world of life but I must follow you, but also, be aware that Ryuuk might find out about this and try to kill you again. Whether or not he will be able to do so I am not sure but still, you must be careful. Let us enter a new world, the world of the Cosmic Era, the world of the Mobile Suit, the world of the Cooridinators!"**. **"Just what the damned hell are you talking about? Explain, NOW!"** Light exclaimed, getting annoyed gradually at Hikaru, but that just made Hikaru laugh, Hikaru told him **"Let yourself embrace the dawn of a new world"**.

At that very moment, Hikaru grabbed his 'Book of Fate' from his bag and opened it, revealing several pages of Japanese writing, yet there were also pages of runic writing similar to the runes of the Norse cultures, but then Hikaru asked Light **"Did you happen to find a silver pen around In this plane?"**. **"Yeah, I did! Here"** Light responding, grabbing the pen from his pockets and giving it to Hikaru, who took It eagerly and then Light started to her whispers that were rythmic yet they were in the Japanese language to Light but he could not manage to translate them for him to understand due to the actual language of Japanese was an archaic dialect. Also, during the whispers, Hikaru was writing quickly in his Book of Fate, and suddenly a black cloud took form in one of Light's hand and solidified into a Death Note, and then Hikaru stopped and said **"Gaia, rip a barrier into this monotone prison, free those who are innocent, the two who are unjustly imprisoned in this chaos"**, and at that point, Hikaru wrote the words "Transcendant Gateway • Tojihon" into his Book of Fate, and a rift opened up in front of the two and then it sucked them both into it; Hikaru with his Book of Fate, and Light with his new Death Note.

Back in the Shinigami world, Ryuuk was surprised as he felt that Light wasn't in Tojihon any more, and he was surprised. _"How could have Light escaped"_, Ryuuk wondered as he then went to the portal to the Human World, and spread his raven black wings and flew through it, beginning to search the Human World for Light, yet he sensed that Light was in a different world of Humans, but where? Meanwhile, in the rift, a conversation was occurring between Light and Hikaru about what would happen next, but Light was surprised that they hadn't arrived at where they were going yet, but why would that be so, which made Light wonder until Hikaru broke his chain of thoughts by saying **"You might not have noticed that we haven't arrived yet, and there is a reason for that, want to know what it is?"**.

"**What is the reason for it? Hikaru, are you trying to manipulate me, because you better not, I do have a Death Note here, which YOU gave me"** Light said, opening his Death Note and showing Hikaru a spare pen that Light always kept on his person. But this just made Hikaru laugh, and he explained his reason for laughter at Light's threat by saying **"You can't kill me with a Death Note for the simple reason that Shinryoku aren't entirely human. Sure, we appear human except for our ears and tails which we can hide but you can't kill us with a Death Note because of that fact. We have some human DNA, but that goes back for 500 years into the past to the times of 'The Night'. Magic has warped the human race into different tribes of 'humans' such as the Ijutsu, which the Shinryoku are descended from"**. Light was surprised by this little bit of information, and he mentally cursed that fact, but would his Death Note even be effective in the world they were going to, if it wasn't, what was the point of Light even having it. **"How would you like to have Shinigami Eyes?"** was the next thing that Hikaru said, smirking at Light.

"**Why would I want to half my lifespan just for those eyes, besides, aren't I dead?"** Light responded, keeping a calm appearance on his face, hiding his anger at Hikaru's question. **"Oh no, these aren't Shinigami eyes, but the eyes of a Shinryoku, but they work pretty much the same way, to tell you the truth"** Hikaru said, his statement making Hikaru look like that he thought anyone should know that little fact. **"What?! What do you mean! Explain, NOW!"** Light shouted at Hikaru, revealing his anger at Hikaru's questions and matter of fact attitude. **"The eyes of a Shinryoku work the same as a Shinigami's eyes, except you can't see how long they are going to live for, but to make up for that... they grant some form of precognitive abilities. These abilities only manifest when a human trades with a Shinryoku for them, although we can see people's names when we 'activate' them. Unlike a Shinigami's eyes, these eyes can be activated and deactivated at will, but for you... there is going to be a drawback. You can only have them active for 10 minutes before... before you run the risk of getting trapped in Tojihon again!"** Hikaru said, sighing and sounding reluctant to do this, as for why this was so, was a mystery.

"**Precognition? Wait, what is the price for this power, there has to be a catch for this Hikaru"** Light said, being careful and was surprised when Hikaru said **"There is, in order for this power, I would like you to be my friend. Ever since I was young, no one except my parents would talk to me, acting if I wasn't there, possibly due to me being a Shinryoku, but also, I need your help. Chaos wracks the world which we are travelling to, L is there, and there are far more powerful criminals that could merge your world, this world and my world together and obliterate all in the process"**. Hikaru was saying this with sadness in his eyes, as if, as if he had been lonely all his life, far more than any human would have ever been, and Light could feel that Hikaru felt like he had been isolated from the rest of his tribe just because how different he was, as if, despite what he thought of the rest of the world, possibly he didn't want the other worlds harmed, and it was even possible that Heaven, Hell and the Shinigami World would also be merged with these three worlds as well, causing complete destruction to all, maybe even destroying the universe. **"Very well, Hikaru Lyoko Kimimoto, I accept your offer"** said Light, holding his hand out, and Hikaru took it with his own, then they both seemed to shimmer with divine light, and Light felt a sharp pain in both his eyes, barely managing to not scream out in pain.

Then, Light notice that Hikaru was in agony as well, and his eyes clouded for a second, then he saw everything in a red hue, and he saw Hikaru's name written in kanji above his head, and then he willed himself to deactivate the power of which he had been given. **"Thank you, Light Yagami"** Hikaru said, smiling but then Light was concerned and said **"What about your eyes, don't you no longer possess the powers of your eyes any more?"**. **"Light, I told you, these eyes only possess powers when I trade them with a human, the only power they granted me was the ability to see a person's true name, but I still possess that power, just to a lesser degree. You see... I willingly weakened myself to grant you this power, this is opposite of the laws of the Shinigami, who are forbidden to save lives as they are meant to end them, but we Shinryoku are forbidden to destroy lives using our Books of Fate, as we use them to protect and save"** Hikaru said, his eyes seeming blurry for a brief moment then they returned to normal, and then there was a shining flash of light, and they found themselves in a new world, on the grass, but they heard the explosions in the distance and the revving of military vehicles.

Ryuk returned to the Shinigami World and was told to speak to the Shinigami King, and when he went to the great king of the Shinigami, he was ordered by the King in these exact words **"Find the human, Light Yagami, and make sure he suffers for his crimes for escaping Mu"**. Technically, Mu was Tojihon, but was the ancient name for Tojihon, and was called by all Shinigami are 'Mu' which meant Nothingness, although why the Shinigami King was angry at Light for managing to escape Mu was beyond him, it was just a place for the spiritual bodies of those who used Death Notes to go when they died.

* * *

What is happening in the Shinigami World that forces the Shinigami King to want to destroy Light just for escaping Tojihon, who is this mysterious child known as Hikaru and his Book of Fate, and why does he want to prevent the worlds from merging, why does he care, and why can only Light help him. And according to Hikaru, L is alive and is in the world to which they are heading, strange isn't it? Please wait for the main story of Death Note• Requiem of Eternal Destiny, a series which combines both Death Note and Gundam SEED Destiny in elegant harmony, where the drama and suspense of Death Note is fused with the style of Gundam SEED Destiny that centres around the characters themselves.


End file.
